


I Believe In You

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cutting, M/M, Wrong Number AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TUMBLR PROMPT (@howellsgiggles): ok ok so college/uni au. phil is a choral(pls this there’s no choir stuff)/theatre major and Dan is a piano performance major. anyways so Phil has an audition and he needs to practice but something happens to his accompanist (u decide idc) and finds an empty classroom bc all the practice rooms are full and he starts to sing but dans in the back and plays for him and the rest is up to u (wink wink)</p><p>Changed it a little to appease my guilty pleasure of Wrong Number AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe In You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely for my own enjoyment. There is no deep meaning behind this. This is just for fun.
> 
> Also this might help you if you dont know the play or song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVJgmp2Tc2s

Dan had been given a “bad deck of cards,” as his school counselor told him. To put it lightly: 

 

His mother was a bitch. 

His dad was... aggressive. 

His brother kept to himself. 

His grandmother was dead.

 

He’d been living with his grandmother after he came out at 14, but after she’d passed away when he was 17 he had to move back home. Somehow he made it out alive so he decided to make the most of it. That’s what his grandmother would have wanted. Although he honestly wasn’t sure why he went to university for piano. People didn’t go to university for piano these days. He’d been there a few years and, though he was top of his class  _ and _ a teacher’s assistant, he really wasn’t sure what he planned to do with it. His grandmother had told him he had a gift. He wondered every now and then if maybe law would’ve been a better idea than pursuing a “gift” or whatever. Lawyers get jobs, after all.

 

Art schools are about making connections but Dan  _ hated _ talking to people. He also hated his hair, which really wasn’t cooperating that morning as he reevaluated his life choices in the fourth floor dormitory bathroom. The smell of his hair burning was just the cherry on top of his shitty life at that moment. He unplugged the straightener and opened his glasses case. He rarely wore them but always kept it handy. He popped out the velvet interior to expose the razor held there with tape.

 

He made it out alive, he reminded himself. _ Barely. _

 

He made his way to the bathroom stall and took a breath in. He raised the blade to the crook of his elbow, a place he knew he could hide it well, and swiftly sliced with a gasp. The blood released slowly like red raindrops trickling alongside a car as it drove in a storm. The tension in every one of his muscles broke and he felt himself calm. He never remembers shutting his eyes whenever he did this but he always remembers opening them to a world slightly more colorful afterwards. Addiction was a nice term for his chronic and problematic masochism. 

 

Every addict knows they have a problem, they just think the alternatives are worse. Every addict is also a manipulative liar. The best ones fool themselves. Dan wasn’t the best addict, but as he dabbed his arm with the toilet paper he convinced himself that because this was only the 4th time he cut this week, it was a good week so far.

 

He got up and flushed the bloody evidence. As he turned, he took a moment to appreciate the graphic graffiti. Among the penises and colorful critiquing of professors, he saw a number with an arrow pointing labeled “BRADO SUCKS DICK.”  

 

He lifted his phone and took a picture. He got out of the stall and grabbed a marker from his bag to black out Brado’s name, number, and  _ fun-fact _ . He then took a picture of them blacked out.

 

Dan: <2 image attachments> you’re welcome, brado.

 

After the messages went through he looked at the time. He shoved his straightener in his bag and made his way to the choir room, late as usual. 

 

“Thank you for joining us, Mr. Howell,” the professor gestured for him to sit at the piano as he and his messy hair entered the room.

 

Dan listened to the choir sing a religious song in a foreign language and went over the same chorus several times with due to a few alto girls  _ accidentally _ singing the more interesting soprano part. He noticed one of the dark haired baritones eyeing him a few times. Dan shifted uncomfortably on the piano.

 

After class the black haired boy ran up to Dan with determined blue eyes before he had a chance to leave. “How much do you charge to be an accompanist?” He asked desperately.

 

Dan was taken aback as he stood, pressing his hand to the crook of his arm in a guarded manner. He shook his head and applied pressure to his cut to feel the sharp pain. All he had to do was talk. He could do this. “I don’t do-”

 

_ “Please!” _ The boy pleaded. “I need help with an audition and my accompanist got expelled for selling drugs and yes, it was my fault, but I  _ really _ need to get this part. It’s my  _ dream _ and I  _ know _ you’re perfect.”

 

Dan took a step back trying to process all of the information that he was sure was not his problem. “That’s-”

 

“I’ll pay you. Anything,” he begged. “Just please. Here!” He took out a piece of paper and scribbled his number down. “Call me. Text me. Whichever you want. Just think about it. Thank you.” He scurried off.

 

Dan looked at the paper recognizing the number.

 

_ So that’s Brado. _ He thought to himself.

 

It was an hour later in his dorm room when his phone dinged with a text.

 

Brado: Thank you. You’re a good person. 

Brado: I can’t believe he did that.

Brado: And called me brado no less

Brado: I can’t believe him.

Brado: What floor was it?

 

Dan: 4th. 

Dan: 1st stall

 

Brado: Thanks, my name is Phil by the way

 

Dan edited the boy’s name in his phone.

 

Phil: You there?

 

Dan: yeah just fixed your name in my phone.

 

Phil: You saved my number?

Phil: I’m not going to suck your dick.

Phil: Well… Not without a date first.

Phil: Not that I go out with just anyone

Phil: I mean, you’re a good person so thats a start

Phil: Actually that’s enough for me.

Phil: We can go on a date if you want.

 

Dan: smooth.

Dan: who says I have a dick for you to suck?

 

He smirked and lay down on his bed. He was glad to have the room to himself. He gave up on having a roommate a long time ago and snagged himself a single. It was better. Being alone was better. Being alone was safer.

 

Phil: Well it was the men’s restroom.

 

Dan: what if I was a trans boy?

Dan: or a very lost girl.

 

Phil: Or a ghost!

Phil: Do ghosts have dicks?

Phil: Maybe not. 

Phil: What a lame existence. 

Phil: Just floating around all day.

 

Dan: i dont like that idea

Dan: too much time to think.

Dan: would i just lurk all day in bathroom stalls like Moaning Myrtle? 

 

Phil: Or you could prank people. Do the scary mirror BOOOOOO!!! 

 

Dan laughed. When was the last time that happened? Aside from watching Netflix or YouTube. A fellow student had just made him laugh. How bizarre.

 

Dan: true 

Dan: i do have a dick though lmao

 

While it was an exaggerated acronym, he did laugh. “Lol” was more of a “this statement is lighthearted” rather than “laugh out loud” though, wasn’t it? And he did laugh.

 

Phil: What’s your name? So I can add you.

 

Dan hesitated. He wasn’t sure he wanted a friend. 

 

Dan: i’m not very good at this friend thing.

 

Phil: You can get better at it if you give me something to call you.

Phil: And you added me, so fair is fair.

 

Dan: idk

 

Phil: Charmander it is.

 

Dan: charmander?

 

Phil: Perfect. You’re talking like one already.

Phil: Together we’ll make the perfect team.

Phil: Team Rocket doesn’t stand a chance!

 

This guy was the biggest nerd, Dan noted, besides himself of course. They went on for the next hour or so roleplaying and strategizing as Charmander and Phil fighting Team Rocket. They finally beat them moments before he had to leave for his next class. They were talking about navigation in the Pokemon universe as he walked to class. Dan had never even fathomed texting could be so fun. 

 

He arrived at his next class smiling at his phone. He was supposed to be teaching in this one, which he was usually awful at due to social anxiety. He usually left the presentation part to his co-student-teacher, Tyler.

 

Dan: i gtg. i have class. i’ll text you after?

 

Phil: I would be disappointed if you didn’t, Charmander.

 

He grinned and turned his phone on vibrate. He looked up from it and saw Tyler who was looking at him wide-eyed. “Dan?” Tyler and Dan had a strange relationship as Tyler was the kind of person who would  _ decide _ you were friends rather than waiting for it to happen naturally

 

“Sorry.” Dan pocketed his phone.

 

“Don’t be sorry! You were just  _ grinning _ ,” Tyler said as his teeth peeked through his lips in a smile.

 

“Was I?” Dan said bashfully.

 

“So,” Tyler smirked. “Who were you texting?” He probed.

 

Dan shrugged. “Some guy.”

 

“Some  _ guy _ ? I knew it!” Tyler beamed. “Three cheers for team queer!” He raised a hand for Dan to high-five.

 

Dan obliged half-heartedly. “I never denied it.”

 

“Oh don’t even  _ go _ there.”

 

The teacher cleared his throat. “The class will be here in a moment. Please get yourselves situated.”

 

They apologized and went over their sight-reading lesson outline.

 

The class seemed to drag as Dan glanced at his pocket wishing he had the balls to text in class. When 7pm finally hit Dan ducked out of the room and back to his room. He pulled his phone out and texted Phil. 

 

Dan: Charmander char!

 

Phil: Finally!! Though I admit I was disappointed. I was waiting for a text from this pianist. 

 

Dan felt guilty, but decided to play dumb.

 

Dan: Sorry :(

 

Phil: Not your fault. I had a great pianist. Idk if you know but our school is doing Book Of Mormon and I need the lead. It’s one of my favorite plays ever. I know I’m a baritone but my range is insane (a bit conceited but it’s true) I could be the best Elder Price but I need to rehearse “I Believe” and have it perfected in 6 weeks.

Phil: I have it mostly but it’s not perfect

Phil: This guy I had had the best sense of humor and was fantastic but I found out he was selling “study pills” and weed and I HAD to tell because a girl was sent to the ER from his pills and it was the right thing to do

Phil: But I can’t rehearse a cappella because my rhythm is slightly off

Phil: And this guy in my choir was my first choice anyway but he’s so shy that I didn’t want to pressure him

Phil: His talent is unbelievable but he hasn’t replied

 

Dan blushed. Now he felt guilty for not telling him in the first place.

 

Dan: would you maybe want to meet up?

 

Phil: Oh. Sorry I’m rambling. Haha Yeah, where?

 

Dan: the Webster Theater. it’s usually open still. i want to hear you sing.

 

Phil took a moment to reply as Dan made his way to the theater anyway. He was halfway there when Phil finally replied. 

 

Phil: I’ll be there in about 20 minutes. See you soon!

 

Dan hid underneath the grand piano so Phil wouldn’t see him when he entered and he could play when Phil stood on the stage.

 

Dan: i’m here hiding. i’ll reveal myself when you finish.

 

Phil: Mysterious. I like it.

 

Dan sighed with relief. He heard Phil enter shortly after he made himself comfortable. Phil stood center stage proudly and said, “This one’s for you, Charmander,” he took a big breath and started.  _ “Ever since I was a child, I tried to be the best. So what happened? My family and friends all said I was blessed. So what happened?” _

 

Dan crawled out quickly and began accompanying him on the grand piano.

 

Phil look startled but ecstatic as he saw “Charmander” playing there but didn’t miss a beat.  _ “ _ _ It was supposed to be all so exciting, to be teaching of Christ 'cross the sea- but I allowed my faith to be shaken. Oh, what's the matter with me? I've always longed to help the needy, to do the things I never dared. This was the time for me to step up! So then why was I so scared? A warlord who shoots people in the face. What's so scary about that? I must trust that my Lord is mightier and always has my back. Now I must be completely devout- I can't have even one shred of doubt…” _ Dan braced himself as he anticipated the chorus. Phil was truly talented. “ _ I believe that the Lord God created the universe! I believe that he sent his only son to die for my sins. And I believe that ancient Jews built boats and sailed to America!! I am a Mormon and a Mormon just believes!”  _ Phil’s voice echoed through the theater like a raging bonfire and Dan was a moth to that glorious flame. The song continued and Dan chuckled at the appropriate parts of the song, even adding in the lines of the warlord and his guard, which Phil’s smile showed he appreciated.

  
They both knew in that moment this was going to be a beautiful partnership.


End file.
